


Kiddie Rides

by Memi2501



Series: Taskpool drabbles [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Taskmaster (marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Non-powered AU, Taskmaster - Freeform, Taskpool - Freeform, Tony Masters - Freeform, Wade Wilson - Freeform, kiddie rides, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade got stuck in a kiddie ride at the mall and Tony has to come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddie Rides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlazeCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/gifts).



> A little drabble

Tony closed his eyes and counted to ten. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. He opened them, but decided to close them again and count to a million instead. “ _ For the love of the fucking Gods… _ ” he thought as he felt the eyes for dozens of people on him. “ _ I’m gonna fucking kill him. _ ”

“Tasky! My knight in sexy armour!” Tony looked at his husband, who was waving his arms and making grabby hands at him. His husband… who was stucked on a Hello Kitty kiddie ride. “Your damsel is in distress!”

“What you are is an idiot, Wade.” Tony walked up to the ride and left the shopping bags right beside it before sighing, “How…?” he paused just enough to take another look at the man he asked to share the rest of his life with. His knees had gotten lost under the hot pink car’s dashboard while his feet were stuck beneath the seat. “Why?”

“As to how, maximum effort, Tasky,” he grinned widely. “Here I was, my dress swaying in the wind and waiting for my prince to return from his quest and get me out of this tower when I came across the most beautiful thing after my  _ Golden Girls _ collection and I told myself, ‘Why the hell not?’ And here we are!” Wade exclaimed with his arms up in the air.

“I literally just went to get cookies for Ellie and Kyi, Wade.” 

“Soooo, will you save me?” Wade batted his eyelashes.

Tony sighed again, “Next time I’ll leave you with the babysitter too.” and went to help the dumb love of his life out.


End file.
